Unpredictable
by heAvenLySweeT
Summary: Ruriko and Shun are always fighting and Reiji, the popular jock, seems to be all eyes on Ruriko. Whose heart will Ruriko choose? the bully or the jock?


Unpredictable

Chapter 1- Keep Noticing

Author's notes: Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic. Pls. Read and review… Hope you like it!

Chapter 1- Keep Noticing

It was an early Monday morning in Tategami High. The sunlit halls were swarming with students going in and out of classrooms. Their faces showed freshness for a new week. In the midst of the crowd, one girl stood out from the rest. She was tall with deep black round eyes and long black shiny hair where a yellow bow was placed on the top.

"Hey Ruri!" Reiko Asagiri, a friend of hers, called out.

Ruriko Ikusawa is a straight-A student and a very active member in the student body. In fact, the saying "With great power comes great responsibility" applies in every inch of her life.

"Hi Reiko! How was your weekend?" she asked in return.

They walked together and filled each other with stories of what happened over the weekends. Finally, they stopped onto Reiko's classroom and separated. Ruriko headed towards the school paper office to get a stack of documents she needed for final editing. You see, she's the editor-in-chief of the Lamp, Tategami High's official paper.

After a short while, Ruriko made her way to her first class—Physics. She was carrying a million and one things when suddenly, _thud! _A tall, charming guy with his own fashion sense of putting band-aid on his nose, bumped into Ruriko causing all her things to fall on the newly polished floor.

"Hey you!" Ruriko exclaimed. "Tsk! Darn it Ukiya-kun."

Shun Ukiya bowed down as a sign of apology and quickly strode away without even offering a helping hand to gather the things he had just scattered.

"Come back here Unkiya-kun!" Ruriko called out but Shun had already dissolved from the throng of students. "Grrr! You're such a pest!"

She was now burning in anger. Not only did Shun refused to help her, but now she has to organize every file into its rightful folder. Ruriko bent down and mumbled things like: "He's such a jerk!" "I wish he'd trip over a large puddle of poopoo!" "I wish the girl he likes would hate him so much and never go out with him!" Suddenly, out of the blue, a handsome guy with black shades bent down in front of her.

"Here, let me help you," Reiji Kageyama offered.

"Oh thank you so much," Ruriko said feeling a rush of chill down her spine.

Reiji is one of the popular jocks in Tategami High. He's not only into athletic stuff, but also, he's the president of the debate club. Every girl in campus would die just to talk to him and Ruriko had just done it unexpectedly. Seeing them together created a wave of gossips and rumors to those who saw them. These rumors got worse when Reiji carried Ruri's things for her.

"I could've done it myself, y'know. I'm just spoiling your day," Ruriko uttered.

Reiji smiled sweetly. "Don't worry. Besides, your classroom is just next to mine."

Ruriko had never known this before. She was not exactly one of the girls who always swoon over Reiji. She just admires his great talent in debating, that's all.

"Really? How come you know that?" a puzzled look was painted across Ruriko's face.

"Well, for the fact that I see you." Reiji's eyes seemed to glitter with grandeur.

Ruriko felt her cheeks flush at the moment. She was really flattered by Reiji's notice on her. Though she wasn't a diehard fan of him, the fact that the campus heartthrob knows she exists, gave her butterflies in the stomach.

When they got to the doorway towards the Physics room, Ruriko stopped and tried to reach for her things but Reiji continued walking and placed her things on her exact armchair, without even asking where her seat is. _He's creepy, but it's great! _Ruriko thought.

"You even know where I sit!" Ruriko gasped.

Even her classmates forget where she always sits. And now, Reiji… Reiji Kageyama knows exactly where she sits!

"Like I said, I see you." The handsome lad smiled mysteriously again.

Then he winked at her and proceeded to his classroom, which really is just next-door. At that, girls crowded Ruriko and flooded her with stupid questions and rumors about her and Reiji.

"One by one! One by one!" Ruriko complained.

But the girls were still pinning on her. In a far corner of the room, Shun was looking at the mob of girls surrounding Ruriko.

"Poor Rurippe, why did she have to be with Reiji… she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into…" he told himself.

He then stood up and walked towards the girls. He pushed some of them until he got hold of Ruriko and took her to his seat by the window. Afterwards, he took Ruri's stuff and laid them on her desk Ruriko stared at him quizzically.

"Don't worry, as long as you're with me, no one's going to bother you about that Reiji scum," Shun informed Ruriko.

Well, Shun Ukiya has always been a bully and many kind of feared him. That's why he's always confident. But indeed, girls stopped bothering Ruriko as he sat down beside her.

Ruriko sneered at him. "He's not a scum. You are!"

"Hey I helped you, y'know! Don't I get a positive remark?"

"Help! If it wasn't for you, all these documents won't be disarranged!" Ruriko yelled.

"Rurippe, I said I'm sorry already. You should forgive me now. And besides, if it wasn't for me, you won't be at all talking with Reiji scum." Shun laughed all the while.

"I hate you!"

Ruriko grabbed her things and went back to her seat. Once again, girls crowded her that bothered her so much. Shun looked at her and shook his head.

"I told her she'd be alright with me. Tsk tsk. Stubborn girl…"


End file.
